


May The Best Man Win

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Competition, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Caesar's senior officers compete for the heart of the Courier.





	1. Butchery is Best

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short works about the Legion lads vying for the Courier's attention.

Competition was not something the Legate was accustomed to. His rank was not bestowed on words, but on deeds and he suited his name well. Slaughter was his sphere and he practiced nothing else. Battles were won with blades and bullets, not speeches. It did not befit a warrior to chase prey.

Or perhaps it did (on this occasion alone). Perhaps, because Diana was no ordinary woman, the glory came from the chase and subsequent capture. After all, Caesar had announced it as a sort of contest.

"I've instructed the Courier she may have her choice of my officers," he had said as they stood in his tent, anticipating orders. "Take her. Bring her to heel. I don't care which one of you does it, as long as it happens."

So there Lanius stood, in the dying evening light at Cottonwood Cove, formulating his plan. Diana would soon emerge from the supply tent after trading dog tags for more ammunition. Then, he would strike with an offer, rather than a blade. Direct was the way to go in all things. Lanius despised the way Vulpes lingered around the camp, waiting and watching until something of interest caught his ear and he used it to levy for what he desired. No, the Legate asked once for what he needed. He did not give second chances.

Watching Diana leave the tent, the torchlight making her skin and hair glow, he could imagine having such a woman in his bed. Lanius was dissatisfied with the slave girls he was gifted with; all fear and bones, he could smell the salt of their tears in the air, rather than the heavy musk of a good, long coupling. The Courier was strong, uncompromising. He was growing bored of the lack of a challenge and he had a feeling Diana would give him one.

She approached, her hair like tamed fire as it fanned out over her back and shoulders. They had become something like friends since the battle and he respected her abilities, as well as a certain lust for the heads of her enemies.

"Ave, Legate," she greeted him with a customary dip of her head. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Yes, he thought. Lots of things, actually, most of which involved her removing her clothes, but he saved that for another time.

"I grow tired of doing nothing," he responded. "There is a nest of Fire Geckoes Northwest of the Cove. Claim their hides with me."

A grin split Diana's once-polite smile. "Gecko hunting by moonlight? How romantic," she said, placing deceptively delicate, feminine hands on shapely hips. "I'd love to. Allow me to retrieve my saber. I had one of the slaves sharpening it for me."

Apparently, Lanius had been correct in assuming she preferred bloodshed to flowers and Fancy Lads.

They crossed the Mojave under night's cloak, although neither hid from hostility, executing coyotes and Deathclaws wherever they may be found. Once they found the cave, without the starlight to guide them, Diana turned on her Pip-boy light and welcomed the creatures to the business end of her sword. Then, as they reached the deepest part of the cavern, Lanius spotted another Gecko on a ledge above the Courier. It stalked her movements as she turned to examine the nests. When it crouched, ready to pounce on her back, Lanius was ready, its eyes glowing against the black walls of the cave, and the Legate sliced it cleanly when it jumped in mid-air.

Heroism was not something the Legate usually associated with himself, but he felt heroic just then. As the two halves of the creature's body landed either side of Diana, she whipped round to see him in his full glory, he liked to think, blade poised, armour spattered with blood. She breathed a short sigh of relief and said;

"Thanks. Thing might've killed me if you hadn't been here."

He did not know how to respond, instead becoming fascinated with a droplet of blood on her cheek. He reached forward, the green glow around them illuminating her face as he brushed it away with his thumb. For a moment, there was silence, then something kicked in like a rush of air through a tunnel and he became aware of himself once more.

"We should return to the Fort," Lanius said. Diana agreed as if nothing had happened and followed him out.

When they reached Cottonwood Cove in the early hours, the camp was quiet, save the crackling of torches and the gentle lapping of the river against the shore. Diana preferred to sleep in one of the abandoned houses where she could lock the door and sleep without the fear of a Legionary pinning her to the nearest wall. Before the pair departed, she thanked him once more and bid him a safe journey up to the Fort.

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time," she smiled. "We'll have to do this again when you can spare a few hours."

Watching the rippling water on the journey up the river, Lanius let himself smirk beneath his mask. He was still firmly in the race. The others would have their opportunity to earn Diana's favour, but he was certain he would provide ample competition for them.

He wasn't giving up yet.


	2. Nothing But A Hound Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antony tries his hand at pleasing the Courier.

It was not often Antony thought hard about anything, except the dogs. The Courier was a woman. Of this, he was sure. He didn't need to think too hard about that. Until Caesar had requested one of them take the Courier as a wife, he had never really considered taking one. Now that he was involved in this contest, he couldn't help wanting to take part. It was his pride on the line! In it to win it and all that.

Antony was faced with a problem, however; he had no idea what to do to impress Diana. He had never been much for reading, so where Lucius or Vulpes might have found information in books to aid them in their conquest, he had no such luxury. No care had been taken to ensure he was liked by the slaves, so he had no direct experience in the matter. Neither did he hold the great presence that Lanius or Aurelius exerted. He would have to use his smarts. That was never something the hound keeper liked doing.

In the end, he came to the conclusion that all he really knew was dogs, therefore the best course of action would be to think of Diana as a dog. Antony knew that Lupa liked Brahmin meat more than Molerat meat by the way she turned her nose up at the latter. Observing the Courier's behavior would yield similar results, he hoped. So he thought about how she always wrestled with Lupa a little when she came up to the Fort. He thought about how fondly she scratched behind the ears of the hounds that approached her and how she always made time to see the pups. He thought until his head hurt. Then, Antony had an idea.

The river was calm on the way to the Cove, sunlight making the gentle waves glitter. He was confident this would work. After all, this effort was the product of far more consideration than he had ever given anything. He grinned at the horizon, proud of this plot. Lucullus raised an eyebrow at the six month old mongrel that squirmed in Antony's hold.

"Drowning it?" the Cursor asked, keeping an eye on the water.

Antony gave a knowing chuckle. "Oh no. Not this one. She's a gift."

Lucullus sighed heavily, his eyes closing briefly in an expression of his displeasure. "You're in on it, too?" Antony looked confused. "The Courier," Lucullus clarified. "You're trying to best the others in gaining her good graces?"

"Aren't you?" Antony asked, the disbelief evident in his voice, brows raised and eyes wide.

The Cursor gave an irritable huff and turned back to the water. "I have better things to do than vie for the affections of a whore."

"Even if gaining those affections means earning Lord Caesar's favour?"

Lucullus looked back to see the smirk on Antony's face, full of triumph and challenge. "I've no interest in marrying a woman who does not recognise her place beneath me."

"Your loss," the hound keeper shrugged and tucked the pup more firmly under his arm. "I bet she's a good fuck."

"Not to dampen your spirits," Lucullus sighed, "but you realise that you're the underdog - pun intended."

"Exactly!" Antony said. "They'll never see it coming! Imagine being the one to best Vulpes in a game of wits."

"That..." the Cursor began. "That would be truly noteworthy. It's a shame that the Legate has already made progress."

"I have attended to the needs of many a woman before now," Antony informed him with a touch of pride giving his voice an odd trill.

"Lupa doesn't count."

He scowled at that as Lucullus smirked. He'd show them. Sometimes, it wasn't about charisma or cunning, brute strength or intelligence. Antony would present his gift and soon after would be the envy of the camp with the Courier hanging on his every word. At least, that was the plan.

When he disembarked, he headed straight for where the Courier stood outside the house she'd taken up residence in. She caught sight of him, took a final drag from her cigarette, then tossed the spent butt to the ground. Diana smiled, not an altogether rare occurrence, but an encouraging one nonetheless.

"Hello, Antony. What brings you to my humble abode?" she asked, leaning all too casually against the doorframe. He noticed the roundness of her hips and breasts for the first time, found himself staring and imagining what her skin would feel like beneath his hands and tongue.

"I've got something for you," he replied with a strange grin that almost made her suspicious, but for the fact that Antony was equally strange.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

He thrust the mongrel puppy into her arms and Diana was seemingly surprised, green eyes widening rapidly as she gasped. She took the animal from him and immediately cuddled it to her chest, making a fuss of it and kissing it wherever she could.

"You got me a puppy?" she exclaimed. He had never seen her like this before. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "Oh, Antony thank you so much! She's so sweet!" Diana said, nuzzling her cheek against its fur. "Thank you, really. You've made my day."

Again, a certain triumph welled up inside of him, made him hold that smile as she sat in the dirt and played with the dog. He was well on his way to marrying her. Antony was sure of it now. All that remained was to see how the others responded to the challenge, but he was confident he would come out on top.

Mostly confident.


	3. With Age Comes Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius uses his experience and knowledge to gain the Courier's favour.

When the commander of the Praetorian Guard received orders, he followed them to the letter. Was the mission completed and was it done correctly; there was no grey area. Having thought on that, Lucius realised most orders were straightforward. Persuading one of the strongest, most bull-headed women in the Mojave to marry him most definitely was not. How did one marry? Well, in the Legion, one chose a woman he liked the look of and that was that. Diana was not so easily controlled. Caesar knew this, which was the reason, Lucius suspected, he had asked them to let the Courier have the final say. Make it seem like her choice while she became a little more obedient each day.

He did not know if Diana could ever love him, but carrying out Caesar's will would be far easier if she did. More tolerance, an eagerness to please, to receive his affections in return. Lucius was almost twice her age, although he considered his experience an advantage. He was a well-learned man, having read many volumes in his Lord's library and others that told of Ancient Rome and its colonies. There was one story in particular that stood out now more than ever.

How had Mark Antony won the adoration of Queen Cleopatra? He had been bold, unafraid of her temper and above all, devoted to her. Lucius could not deny Diana retained more beauty than most profligates; she kept her hair, orange like the Mojave dust, long and sleek. Pretty eyelashes and soft pink lips and cheeks were not often seen amongst the slaves. Undeniably feminine, yet stronger than most Legion men, a combination of curves and defined muscle worked in her favour. Lucius would not let this opportunity pass him by.

Rather than bestowing such trivial things as gifts or engaging in idle conversation, Lucius would set himself apart from the rest by helping her improve her combat skills. He'd show her how to better defend herself, a show of affection that Diana would likely appreciate. He wanted her to stay alive and hopefully, she would take note of it when choosing her husband. Although the Courier was far from simple, she responded well to those who cared. Lucius often saw the disdain with which she addressed the scorning Lucullus, then the smile as she spoke to Siri. She treated others as they treated her and he mindful of that as he waited for her.

Diana often trained at the Fort. The practice dummies were well-used and it was as much a warning to the Legionaries, a show of her undeniable skill, as well as improving her abilities. He made it seem like coincidence that he found her there after breakfast, as though he didn't know her routine. He spent more time observing the Courier than she knew.

"I've a proposition, if you're interested," Lucius said.

Diana paused, turning to face him having already battered one of the dummies. She was a little red faced in the heat, cheeks flaring as a few strands of her usually silky hair stuck to her forehead.

"Alright, I'm listening," she said.

A good start, by all accounts.

"I'd like to teach you the Praetorian throw," he offered. "I believe you are sufficiently skilled to execute it properly."

Diana nodded slowly. "Alright. What do you want in return?"

"I was hoping you'd take a walk with me down by the lake," he replied, "so that I might get to know you a little better." Her brows lifted in mild, pleasant surprise.

"Sounds good," she said. "A nice change. So, shall we get to it?"

The move was probably more complex than others she had learned, but once Lucius covered the basics, she began to pick it up quickly. With each attempt, she came just a little closer. She would move, Lucius would correct her stance or her technique, then she would make another attempt. Again, she swung for the dummy and he instructed her - a little further left, hands raised higher.

After about an hour or so, he was satisfied with her progress, so Diana took a long drink from her hip flask and followed him down to the Southern shores of Lake Mead. The peace by the waterside felt a world away from the bustling camp, the sun casting a glistening beam across the water that lapped softly against the sand.

"The Lake is lovely at this time of day," Diana said, breathing in the smell of wet earth.

"It recently occurred to me that we know so little about you," Lucius began. "You have always been skilled in combat, although you've never mentioned where you learned, or where you came from."

Diana sighed and he saw a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "I don't really remember anything from before Benny shot me," she said, rubbing the scar at her temple. "All I could remember was my name and that I came from somewhere in the East. I knew I could fight, but I've learned a lot from the Mojave," she told him. "Although not always in the nicest of ways..."

"I see," the Commander said. "For what it's worth, your service for the Legion has been exemplary. Not even our finest could set in motion the chain of events that you did."

She shrugged and said; "I just set my mind to something, then I do it. No use sitting around and waiting for the chip to come back to me."

"Your determination is admirable," Lucius replied gazing out across the water. "When we move into California, I expect we will have further need of your talents."

The pair spent a good half-an-hour by the lake, discussing all manner of things from the victory at Hoover to the future of the Legion to each other, tales of accomplishments colouring the conversation. Eventually, Lucius bid her farewell to return to his duties. Diana smiled when they parted and, with a smug sense of satisfaction, he knew he could still contend for her hand. Lanius had played her need for bloodshed. Antony had wasted his time with a finite gift. Lucius had shown that he respected her, saw her not as another woman with a collar around her neck, but as a soldier.

She would take it well. Lucius was certain of it.


End file.
